Dolls which can generate simulated human noises or speech are known. In order to increase the enjoyment of a user when playing with a doll, however, it would be an advantage if the doll were able to respond to whispered speech by the user, typically a child, and moreover to detect and distinguish the child""s whispered speech from other sounds like speech at normal volumes. It would further be advantageous if the doll or toy character could appear to whisper to the child in appropriate circumstances. Moreover, it would be most advantageous if the doll or toy character could both appear to whisper to a user, such as a child, and recognize whispered speech generated by that child, as well as non-whispered speech, and respond appropriately.
Accordingly, in an aspect of this invention, an interactive electronic doll or toy character comprises receiving means to receive and distinguish normal human speaking voices from whispered human speaking voices, and communication means to communicate to the human speaker that either a normal or a whispered voice has been recognized.
In further aspects of the invention:
(a) the receiving means comprises a microphone mounted on or in the doll in the vicinity of an ear of the doll;
(b) the receiving means comprises microphones mounted on or in the doll in the vicinity of each ear of the doll;
(c) the receiving means comprises sound conversion means adapted to convert a voice input from sound to electronic signals of a character determined by the volume of said voice input, and a microprocessor adapted to interpret said electronic signals and to generate an appropriate response;
(d) the communication means comprises sound generating means adapted to mimic human speech;
(e) the sound generating means comprises a first audio speaker adapted to mimic whispers, and a second audio speaker adapted to mimic normal volume speech.
In a further aspect, the electronic doll or toy character comprises sound generation means by which simulated whispered human speech may be generated, and trigger means located on the doll or toy character to trigger the generation of such speech.
In further aspects of the invention:
(a) the sound generation means comprises an integrated circuit chip comprising a series of pre-recorded phrases, and an audio speaker adapted to receive signals from said integrated circuit chip;
(b) the trigger means comprises a pressure-activated switch adapted to be activated by the user""s touch;
(c) the trigger means comprises a photo sensor adapted to be activated by the touch or proximity of the user;
(d) the audio speaker is mounted in or near the mouth of the doll or toy character;
(e) the audio speaker is mounted behind the mouth of the doll, and sound generated by the speaker is conducted to the opening of said mouth through a sound chamber;
(f) the electronic components are powered by an electrical storage battery;
(g) the doll or toy character further comprises a timer, wherein following a delay in activity of the doll or toy character of a pre-selected duration as measured by the timer, electrical power to said electronic components is interrupted;
(h) the doll or toy character further comprises a manually operated sleep switch to initiate flow of electrical power to the electronic components after said power flow has been interrupted.
In a further aspect, the interactive doll or toy character comprises sound generation means by which simulated whispered human speech may be generated, and sensor means located in or near the mouth of the doll or toy character adapted to detect the presence of a human body close to said doll""s mouth, and to generate a signal to trigger said sound generation means, such that when a user places a portion of the user""s body in close proximity to the doll""s mouth, said simulated whispered human speech is generated.
In further aspects of said invention:
(a) the volume of the simulated whispered human speech is selected so that it will be audible only if the user""s ear is in the vicinity of the doll""s mouth;
(b) the sensor means comprises a short range audio frequency signal adapted to be modified by the impedance of a human body in the immediate vicinity thereof;
(c) the audio frequency signal is generated from a series of linked integrated circuits, operating with inverter functions.
In a further aspect, the interactive electronic doll or toy character comprises receiving means to receive and distinguish non-whispered human speaking voices from whispered human speaking voices, first sound generation means by which simulated whispered human speech may be generated, and a first series of pre-recorded whispered phrases adapted to be reproduced by said sound generation means, such that the doll or toy character may communicate to a user whether a non-whispered voice or a whispered voice has been detected by means of simulated whispered human speech.
In a further aspect, said doll or toy character further comprises second sound generation means by which simulated non-whispered human speech may be generated, and a second series of pre-recorded, non-whispered phrases adapted to be reproduced by said second sound generation means, such that the doll or toy character may additionally communicate to a user whether a whispered or non-whispered voice has been detected by means of simulated non-whispered human speech.
In further aspects of the invention:
(a) said first sound generation means comprises a first audio speaker in or near the doll""s mouth, and said second sound generation means comprises a second audio speaker remote from the doll""s mouth;
(b) the receiving means comprises a short range sensor functioning by means of a short range audio frequency signal adapted to be modified by the impedance of a human body in the immediate vicinity thereof.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof.